Cytotoxic lymphocytes in the tumor microenvironment can kill cancer cells through both antigen-specific killing and cytokine-mediated effects. The same anticancer cytokine, such as interferon-gamma or TNF alpha, may have different inhibitive effects on distinct cancer cell populations and diverse cell types in the same tumor. I will develop computational models to measure the inhibitive effect of various cytokines in the tumor ecosystem on cell proliferation and metabolic activities. Based on the cytokine-inhibitive model, I will evaluate different statistical approaches to select features that mediate the efficacy of cytokine-mediated tumor killing. The deliverable of this project will be potential target genes or pathways whose inhibition can enhance the effectiveness of cancer immunotherapies through modulating the cytokine effects in tumors. Since joining the CCR on July 8th, 2019, I have been establishing my laboratory to begin these endeavors.